spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Adventures of Mighty Star
The Adventures of Mighty Star is segment (b) of episode thirty nine from SpongeBob SquarePants (The Roblox Series) from Season 2017. The synopsis is that Patrick's favorite super hero is in town and wants an autograph from him. Characters * SpongeBob SquarePants * Patrick Star * Patzilla (debut) * Squidward Tentacles * Mr. Krabs (cameo) * Mighty Star (debut) * Crowd of people Plot A narrator is heard in the background giving an introductory of Mighty Star, the greatest superhero there is. Mighty Star then appears introducing himself to the viewers and explains his powers. He is faster than a speeding jet plane, stronger than the average Joe, and has 24K laser vision. Mighty Star then tells the viewers he'll be at the Krusty Krab for a meet and greet from 12:00-4:00 PM. Mighty Star leaves the scene, flying into the air with a trail of confetti. At the Krusty Krab, everyone is in line waiting to see Mighty Star in person. Patrick is seen very excited to meet with him, then a fish behind brags at Patrick about him being the #1 fan of Mighty Star. The two argues for a short minute until Squidward held everyone for their attention. He states that everyone should walk inside one at time, shake Mighty Star's hand, and walk out the restaurant. Aside of that, Mighty Star isn't allowed to sign autographs and this upsets Patrick. He cuts through the line and kicks Squidward in his nuts. Inside the Krusty Krab, SpongeBob and Mighty Star finds Patrick tired out and wonders why he skipped the line. Patrick meets with Mighty Star and wants an official signature. Mighty Star confesses with Patrick that since his a crime fighting superhero, he can't sign autographs. ''' '''Patrick becomes very upset from the news and runs out of Krusty Krab into tears. Everyone in line arrived inside the restaurant and all chanted "Mighty Star!" At the end of the day, SpongeBob and Squidward waved goodbye to all the people who showed up to meet with Mighty Star and were pleased at that work. Inside his rock, Patrick was planning to seek an attack on Bikini Bottom when Mighty Star never signed his autographs. He drinks a bottle of green potion and becomes Patzilla and begins to rampage all over Conch Street. His first victim of choice was SpongeBob, so he arrives at his pineapple home and destroys it with his hands. SpongeBob wakes up to see Patzilla and was very terrified. He then goes over to Mr. Krabs anchor and destroys it with his fiery breath. Mr. Krabs wakes up to see his house was in ruins and notice Patzilla as well. Patzilla's deed was not over yet, and decides that the Krusty Krab would be his last choice of the night. He causes a powerful seaquake by jumping and the entire restaurant collapses to the ground. SpongeBob notices the damage that Patzilla has caused and threatens to call Mighty Star for help. In rage, Patzilla proceeds to attack SpongeBob and sooner or later, Mighty Star was here to save the day. He witness the damage and then calls out to Patzilla. The two had a heart to heart conversation and Patzilla felt really bad and apologized about his actions. At the end, Mighty Star returned Patrick to normal and fixed all the houses. The episode ends with Mighty Star soaring away in a streak of confetti as SpongeBob and Patrick waves goodbye. ''' '''Music The Lineman Comic Hero (Kevin MacLeod) Awards Ceremony (Mario Kart 64) Slide Whislte Song The Fruitcake Vender Ultra Polka (Kevin MacLeod) Majora's Incarnation (Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask) Clenched Teeth (Kevin MacLeod) Pikman Adventure: Boss Battle (Nintendo Land) Hag 1 (Banjo-Tooie) Master of Feasts (Kevin MacLeod) Full Episode Category:Episodes Category:EB The Original Master Category:2017 Category:2017 Episodes